


他是你的朋友吗（原标题：Is He A Friend Of Yours ）

by Miss_Octopus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plushophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Octopus/pseuds/Miss_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John冲着那只兔子的方位点了点头，“这是谁？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	他是你的朋友吗（原标题：Is He A Friend Of Yours ）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Is He A Friend Of Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281508) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



译者说明：Is He A Friend Of Yours by berlynn_wohl 的译文。LJ也有原文：http://berlynnsherlock.livejournal.com/3553.html#cutid1

 

敲门声响起时John正窝在床上看书。通常情况下，即使Sherlock费心去敲门，他也不会等到有回应了才进来。但是这次，只有一声敲门声。“进来。”John用一种唱歌一样但却就事论事的语调回应。

门开了一条缝，刚够Sherlock探进头来，他看起来焦虑而羞怯。John立刻明白怎么回事了。他稳住自己好承受Sherlock接下来要说的话。

“Daddy？”

这种情况时有发生。John不知道为什么，也从来没问过。即使他能够明确他的所作所为会推进这些事情的发生，他也不确定自己是否愿意努力阻止。

John的声音突然变得甜蜜且宽容。“出什么事了，love？”

Sherlock推开门，向前走了一步进来。他穿着自己的睡袍，系的整整齐齐，不过很明显下面啥也没穿。他拿着一只毛绒玩具，一只灰色的兔子，John以前从来没见过。（替换泰迪熊毫无压力）

“我做噩梦了，”Sherlcok小声说。“我能到你床上睡觉吗？”

John把书放到一旁，掀开被子的一角邀请Sherlock。“当然。上来吧。”

Sherlock关上门，来到John的床边。他把兔子放到床上，然后解开睡袍的系带，抖落在地。衣服如此轻柔，像水波一样滑落在地板上，展示出一具完全发育成熟的躯体，遍布棱角和精健的肌肉，还有下体的阴毛。但是，接着，Sherlock抓起玩具，用一只胳膊抱住，爬上床，用被子把自己包裹的严严实实，只露出一头暗色的卷毛和一副天真无邪又脆弱的表情。在他的下巴下面，还有一对长长的、毛绒绒的兔耳朵。

John还是坐在床上，冲着兔子的方向点了点头。“这是谁？”

“Mr Bun。”Sherlock的嗓音不比平时更高，但是轻柔了许多。

“他是你的朋友吗？”

Sherlock顽皮的笑了一下，把脸藏在兔子后面。这明显是个制作精良的玩具，稍微有点拟人化，但不是很卡通的那种，有一双黑色的玻璃眼睛，耳朵长的夸张。

带着一脸淘气的表情还有怀里那个柔软舒适的东西，Sherlock看起来操蛋的非常、非常不道德。“他好软。”Sherlock说着松开玩具，让John也感受一下。

John轻抚着一只耳朵。感觉像是用绒线做的，或者羊毛之类的材料。“对，很软。我打赌贴在你皮肤上的感觉肯定很舒服。”

“确实。”Sherlock低喃着，现在不那么害羞了。“Mr Bun让我全身上下都感觉很舒服。”

“是吗？全身上下？”

“对。”Sherlock恭顺地凝视着John。“我把他放在大腿上，到处都扎扎的。”

“是这样吗？”John拉开被子，这样他就可以看到Sherlock的屁股。Sherlock以一种胎儿的姿态蜷缩着，不过一旦暴露出来就立刻展开了身体。他的阴茎已经完全勃起。

“Sherlock，做给Daddy看你是怎么用Mr Bun让自己感觉舒服的。”

有那么一会儿，Sherlock漫不经心的打破了所有假象，他的微笑里掺进了一丝满意，好像所有的事情都按照计划顺利进行。他推着玩具在身体上一路向下，落到大腿上，又拉回来一点点，好让他的小兄弟舒舒服服的靠在上面。然后他紧紧抓住玩具，开始在上面戳刺，因为兴奋而喘息着，好像不曾预料到会有这种感觉一样。

“Oh，Daddy，感觉太舒服了。”Sherlock轻柔的咕噜和叹息跟他平时在床上发出的低沉的男中音完全不同。他的臀部摇晃着，阴茎完全埋进了兔子软绵绵的肚皮里。

John不确定下一步应该发生什么，或者说他不确定自己被期望要如何配合。这种特殊的游戏通常都会被详细说明。Sherlock几分钟前才刚爬上床，他肯定得干点什么，而不只是看着Sherlock咬着嘴唇，发出色情的喘息，在一个毛绒玩具上蹂躏自己。

果然，Sherlock的臀部颤抖着停了下来。他突然看起来超级有罪恶感。

John低语道，“出什么事了，love？”

“我不想把Mr Bun弄脏。”

“Oh，但是你根本没必要担心会弄脏。”John一边把Sherlock的头发从额前拨开，一边温柔的说。“我们可以把Mr Bun洗的干干净净。然后就没人会知道，除了你和Daddy。这些都会变成一个小秘密。”

Sherlock眼睛向下看着玩具，好像在认真考虑。他慢慢的摩擦了一次，一上一下，还是看起来很犹豫。

“继续，Sherlock。告诉Mr Bun你的小秘密。”

顺从的看了John最后一眼后，Sherlock闭上了眼睛，当他开始重新疯狂的操这个玩具的时候，嘴巴因为无声的喊叫而张开。

看着Sherlock高潮有种恶劣的乐趣，在整个过程中他会发出各种各样色情的声音，从颤抖的呻吟到小声的请求。他溃不成军的样子完全就是在表演，但是John被他最后的几下戳刺挑逗的兴致大发， Sherlock的动作越来越慢、瑟瑟发抖，伴随着小小的啜泣声，他变得非常敏感，即使是毛绒玩具的碰触也承受不了。

John一边称赞Sherlock的所作所为一边温柔的从他手里拿开玩具。兔子的软毛纠结成了几束湿漉漉的条纹。他探身越过床沿把它放在地板上，潮湿的一面朝上。“晚点我们会把他洗干净的，我保证。”他温柔的说。“但是现在Daddy想告诉你他的小秘密。你愿不愿意做个乖孩子，趴着躺下去？”

Sherlock顺从的翻过身。John拉开床头柜的抽屉拿出润滑剂。他跨坐在Sherlock的屁股上，把瓶子放在一边，然后专注于用双手侍奉Sherlock光滑、滚圆的臀瓣。他舔了下大拇指，爱抚着紧致、粉红色的小洞，划着圈，然后向下按压着Sherlock的会阴。

“我要在你身上放一些滑滑的东西好让你更舒服。但是别担心。Daddy搞完之后会把你弄干净的，没人会知道，就像Mr Bun一样。”

他再次拿起瓶子，在手掌上挤了一大团润滑剂。他稍等了会儿好把它暖热，然后才涂抹在Sherlock的臀缝之间。他先抬起身然后又压低，好让阴茎插进臀缝，然后他用手挤压着Sherlock的臀瓣包裹住自己。

“你真是个好孩子。”他在那滑溜溜的狭缝间上下滑动。“你让Daddy非常开心。”

God！Sherlock只让他觉得他妈的下流又背德，以至于他的睾丸都在发疼，他只想在Sherlock光裸的皮肤上清空所有一切。他更加用力的推挤着。

“Daddy的秘密要来了。”然后，他控制不住的发出了柔软的窒息声。

当Sherlock感到滚烫的液体喷射到自己背上的时候，他因为愉悦而扭动着。他抬起屁股，向后靠过去研磨着，直到John太敏感、承受不了这些碰触。Sherlock依然顺服的静止不动，John勉强起身从床边抓过一件旧T恤。当冷空气冲进来撞击到他们身上湿黏的地方时，他俩都发出了一阵不舒服的咕噜。John先把Sherlock擦干，然后才清理自己，抹掉那些在空气中让他们突然感觉冰冷的凌乱的潮湿斑点。然后他把T恤丢在兔子上，回身把Sherlock抱在怀里。

“要是有一天我发现这一直都是某个实验的一部分，我会觉得自己是个真正的傻瓜。”

Sherlock连续快速眨着眼睛，John可以感觉到他的睫毛忽闪过自己的锁骨。“你为什么会这么想？我答应过你，事关……亲密问题时，我不会欺骗你。”

在经历过一场他刚刚出演的表演后，John忍不住因为Sherlock突然扭捏的用语而发笑。“我相信你有可能会这么做。我知道你的能力。”

“但是你认为这就是所有一切的意义吗？我只是在需要解决案件的时候利用你？”

“如果是为了案子我也许不会太在意，但是有时候你做事只是因为你无聊了。上个月你让我去11家五金店买钢锯、硫磺酸和氨水，只是因为你想知道哪个店员会报警。”

John可以感觉到Sherlock靠在自己胸口微笑。“Well，我总得找点乐子吧，John。”

Sherlock没向John解释他的动机。为什么要为这个烦心呢？反正他知道不管解释还是不解释都不会影响John配合他的意愿。

 

THE END


End file.
